1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a UV curing device for use with a label printer and is specifically directed to a label applicator or label rewinder with integrated ultraviolet (UV) curing functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
UV curing of printed images is normally associated with gravure, offset, screen or flexo-graphic printing processes and equipment.
The inventors are unaware of the previous application of integrated UV curing capability with a label applicator.
On demand printing, unlike the previous above listed printing processes provides a custom label or rolls of, for example, sequentially numbered labels on demand. With the capability of printing near or at the point of use, on demand printers are often used to provide unique labels for application in high abrasion and or chemical environments, for example in the engine compartment of automobiles. Some previous on demand printers for these applications have used protective over coverings and or labels having a layered structure. These solutions have added media and machine complexity and overall increased materials costs.
UV curable links are cured by exposure to UV light. The UV light initiates photo polymerization causing the ink""s chemical conversion to a cross-linked polymer. Compared to conventional inks, UV curable inks create an image with improved abrasion and chemical resistance characteristics.
UV curable inks, UV curing apparatus, light guides, reflectors/concentrators for UV light, and label applicators are disclosed in detail in the following references hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,585 xe2x80x9cIlluminating device having optical light guide formed as fibre bundlexe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,599 xe2x80x9cUV curing apparatusxe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,362 xe2x80x9cApparatus for generating parallel radiation for curing photosensitive resinxe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,280 xe2x80x9cUV curing of polymerizable bindersxe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,392 xe2x80x9cLight cure system with closed loop control and work piece recordingxe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,012 xe2x80x9cRadiation curable toner particlesxe2x80x9d